My Hidden Soul
by moriartyswife
Summary: I didn't understand why Kid was so adamant about going to the DWMA. It's not like we needed the training. We were grim reapers. Our abilities surpassed any student, and probably any teachers, there at the school. He'd wanted to, though, and asked me to come along. Being the middle child of Lord Death, I usually went unnoticed, except by a Central Intelligence NOT student.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N There is a link on my profile that goes to a Pinterest Board with anime characters that I had in mind for them! Feel free to check it out!**

Sitting in the dining room of the manor, I frowned. We were waiting on Kid to finish up whatever the hell his symmetry problem was today. I usually tried to indulge his tendencies after years of attempting to fix him. I got annoyed with all the fighting and gave up. Now, I'd give anything to get him to hurry the hell up.

My weapons were playing a card game to pass the time. Yuki's blonde hair stuck out around his face like it always did and his signature scarf draped around his neck. Sora had his brown hair simply straight. His longer bangs flopped as he laughed. These two were cousins. Whatever they were playing, Yuki was concentrating so hard on his next move that he was giving me a headache. Sora would let him win this time. He always throws a game every now and then to make Yuki feel better about his awful poker face.

"What's with the serious attitude, Hikari?" Yuki asked placing his cards on the table.

"Just thinking," I replied, frustrated with all this waiting. Frustrated with agreeing to go at all.

Sora folded, but I caught a glimpse of his hand, a winning deal. Yuki took the little bit of money they bet, grinning like a child. He counted it and Sora turned to me. "Come on. You know we can feel all that frustration and anxiousness."

"I just want to get going, that's all." I stood up to go wait outside. I didn't miss the concerned look between the two. Deciding to ignore it, I left to go out to the front gate and watch the people on the street.

I didn't understand why Kid was so adamant about going to the DWMA. It's not like we needed the training. We were grim reapers. Our abilities surpassed any student, and probably any teachers, there at the school. He'd wanted to, though, and asked me to come along. The bastard went behind my back and talked to Sora and Yuki first. It was one giant guilt trip.

"If you don't want to go, you know Yuki and I will support your decision," Sora came up beside me. He stared ahead at the busy street. Kids were running wild and street vendors tried to sell useless junk.

I sighed. "No. I'm going. I still don't see any point, but I'll go, for Kid."

Sora smiled with a nod and slipped his hands into his pockets. A comfortable silence took over. One of the best things about him was that he knew when I didn't need some kind of pep talk. My discontent was apparent but we trust each other. He supported whatever I chose, he made it clear, and that was that.

"We're three hours late, Kid," Liz complained from behind us. She looked irritated. Kid simply shrugged and start lecturing about symmetry, and Patti was telling Yuki about something she did last night.

The walk to the DWMA was long and consisted mostly of Patti's overly enthusiastic stories. I liked her and Liz. As far as weapons go, they're amazing and how over a year, the amount their wavelengths had grown into sync with Kid's was more than impressive. Yuki and Sora had been with me for almost five years now, and our wavelengths were in perfect soul resonance.

"Would you look at us now. Raised on the streets, but here we are, students at the academy. We've come a long way, huh Patti?" Liz spoke as we neared the top of the staircase to the academy.

"Yeah, it's gonna be freaking awesome!" Patti squealed.

"Not to mention, you're two of the top weapons here and it's only your first day," Yuki said. He smiled, happy that the two Thompson sisters were doing great now. They came in a little rough and used to be extremely mean to these two. I could hold my own against them.

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful building? My father's school is magnificent! Perfectly balanced, perfectly symmetrical," Kid said, looking up at the school in awe.

I rolled my eyes. "Only because he's a little OCD about it. Guess we know where it started. Though, you must have been dropped to get this out of whack," I half smiled and received a glare from Kid and a chuckle from everyone else.

"Hey, are you the new kids we've been hearing so much about?" Someone asked when we reached the top.

I looked back at Death City, bored by the conversation. Kid had a meltdown about the number seven. It wasn't until Liz mentioned a boy that stood up on one of the taller pieces of the building that I paid attention. It broke and he fell. This can't be good.

"You're a disgusting pig. Are you really so eager to risk your soul that you'll pick a fight with grim reapers? Liz, Patti, weapon forms," Kid said. It was never going to be fair fight. Just Kid alone could destroy them, but he wouldn't. He'd hold back his true power.

"If you want a fight, let's do it. Come on, Soul," Blackstar said.

"You're the one who's looking for a fight, Blackstar, not me. I'll play along, but I'm warning you, new kids, if we do this, you'll lose," Soul said. He walked toward me.

"Sorry boys. I'm not in the mood," I said and walked past them with Yuki and Sora.

"Ha! Is the little girl scared? You should be!" Blackstar shouted at me and laughed loudly.

What an idiot.

I looked over at him. "Beat my brother and then we'll fight." Leaning back against the wall, I flipped my black hair over my shoulder.

"Cocky weapon and meister, don't you think?" Sora asked from beside me.

Yuki had crouched down, frowning. "Dammit. I wish we'd get to fight."

He liked to fight. It was one of his favorite thing to do and he picked fights a lot to make us be in a situation where I had to use them to fight.

"They're stupid if they really believe they can beat Kid. It would have been a ridiculously unfair fight for us to fight too. Besides, I'm not in the mood to show off." I watched Kid fire and Soul and Blackstar try to avoid being shot.

Most likely, Kid would indulge the fight for a while, just to see their strength and learn a little. In the end, he would win. Grim Reapers have incredible power and we never use it unless we have to. This fight was already over.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though I wasn't a big fan of watching fights that I wouldn't be participating in, something always seemed different about watching my brother. He has amazing skills and prefect executions. Being grim reapers gave us more power and Kid knew exactly how to channel it to his advantage. He was also my training partner and neither of us went easy when it came to a duel.

These two idiots, however…

They had no idea that his pistols could shoot compressed wavelengths. It could be deadly, but when it wasn't, it hurt like hell. I'd only ever let him hit me twice. Sora and Yuki were sore for days after it happened. Now, I was working on a similar technique. The issue that continued to irk me was using my wavelength in the same way when I have sword like weapons, not pistols.

"Oh my, they probably should have picked a different opponent," Stein said, rolling up in his chair. I wondered if his ass was glued to that thing.

"Dr. Stein, is that the boy? The one everyone is talking about?" A girl with two pigtails asked.

"Yep. That's Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. It was his own decision to attend the academy. But he won't be a normal student. His abilities are far greater than anyone else's here."

"I wouldn't say anyone else," I spoke up, stretching my arms over my head. When Kid and I fought, there was never a winner, only a draw and a lot of household damage. We matched each other in power.

"I had heard that you might be attending as well, Hikari," Stein said, rolling his chair back and forth. I'd know him for years. We'd been acquainted because of a problem that arose a few years ago, and I needed someone with his tinkering abilities to make it go away.

"Are you a grim reaper, too?" The same girl asked. She didn't seem afraid of the answer. I assume these students have never seen my father in any other way than his overly obnoxious self that he personifies now. They have no idea.

When I didn't answer, Stein intervened. "Hikari is Lord Death's second child, first daughter and Kid's little sister."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Tessie is his little sister. He's barely older than me."

"He didn't mean it like that, Hikari," Sora said, chastising my harsh tone. He hated for people to think I was an unapproachable person, but the reality of it was that I was. People didn't matter to me.

The girl with pigtails walked closer, a smile on her face. "I'm Maka Albarn, and Soul is my weapon. Are these yours?"

She had stuck out her hand when I didn't move, Sora shook her hand and gave her his charming smile. "Yes, I'm Sora, and this is my cousin, Yuki. Hikari isn't usually like this."

"Yes, she is," Yuki replied, earning a hit on the head from Sora. He yelped and rubbed the spot, muttering an insult.

I rolled my eyes, focusing back on the fight. Stein had called for Maka anyways. I could feel Sora staring at me. He wanted me to have friends… to be normal. I couldn't care less if I have any friends at all. Shaking off his stare, I watched Kid closely. I'd never seen him hold back this much. Either he was being overly cautious or he was saving up his energy for a big attack. My bet was on the latter.

"Can't we join him, Hikari? I'd kick some major ass," Yuki said, karate chopping the air.

"The longer I watch these two idiots, the more braincells I lose. How the hell did they even get in?" I asked, shaking my head.

The other weapon, Tsubaki, laughed a little. "Well, Blackstar is my meister and Soul is Maka's weapon. They decided to switch… for the day..." She didn't sound so sure about that.

"Oh? I thought…" Sora raised an eyebrow at me and shrugged. Neither of us could puzzle out why these two had joined together to fight a grim reaper without even syncing their wavelengths. Amateurs.

"Blackstar's specialty is martial arts, but Kid is just playing with him. And with how Soul is fighting today, he doesn't have a chance," Maka said with a heavy sigh.

I had to laugh at that, unable to hold it in. "Not on a chance on his best day. Grim reapers on are on a whole other playing field."

Again, the two tried to outsmart Kid and failed. For the first time since the fight started, Kid glanced over at me, catching my eyes. It caused me to stand up straighter. Both my weapons tensed up as well. This was the end of this fight.

"Sora, Yuki," I said quietly.

With a nod, they both transformed into weapons. As Kid, Patti, and Liz's souls expanded, I got more tense. He could bring down the whole building if he wanted to. But then, I guess that's why he gave me the warning.

When he fired the death cannon, that's when I moved to raise the barrier around the area. The blast wouldn't reach past it. This wasn't the first time I'd been on damage control. The blast hit my wavelength hard and I almost stumbled. Damn, that would never get any easier to take.

"Kid's unconscious," Sora said, sighing.

I sighed along with him. Neurotic tendencies. He lost half an inch of hair. "Dammit."

"He's the one bleeding so that means we actually won the fight, right?" Soul grinned.

Blackstar threw his head back with laughter. "Yeah! Right! And that means, I, Blackstar, have defeated the grim reaper!"

I swung my weapons around playfully. "It means your survived a run-in with a grim reaper. You're lucky you still have your lives."

Blackstar continued to laugh obnoxiously loud. "You're next, reaper girl! I'll take you on and crush you!" He called after me as I headed inside.

Sora and Yuki returned to their human form and I looked back at him. "If one day you are unfortunate enough to meet me in a battle, you won't be so lucky. Unlike my brother, I have no reservations in ending your life."

With that, I walked away in to the halls of the DWMA. There were a lot students around that were staring at me. Did I look that out of place? One of them directed us to the admissions where we had to wait around for over 20 minutes to spoken to. Sora and Yuki were both unusually quiet and frowning.

I caved "What?"

Glancing at Sora, Yuki rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… that was a little harsh. Neither of us want to kill that boy." They were both such softies when it came to dealing with people. It's probably one of the reasons our wavelengths matched so well. Where I lacked in empathy for anyone, they made up for it in their overwhelming kindness.

"They'll think twice before messing with me," I replied, standing when someone called for "the new girl". Instructing them to wait for me, I went into the cramped office. A boy with blond hair sat at the desk, pecking at the keyboard with his tongue sticking out of his mouth ever so slightly.

"Sid is… out today… so I'll be handling…" His speech was broken up by his concentration on whatever he was typing on the screen. Not a good multitasker, I see. He finally stopped and turned to me. "I'll be handling your admission. I'm Clay, have a seat, miss…" He trailed off, motioning to the chair.

"Hikari," I answered, sitting.

"Last name?" His attention returned to the screen.

"Just Hikari," I replied, leaning back. Whoever designed this office was a moron. I'd concluded that the office was very spacious. The issue lied in the fact that every inch of the room had junk placed all over it. Seriously, who needs this much space?

"The DWMA doesn't allow students without last names," Clay said, folding his hands on the desk, like I was a child who needed a good talking to.

Crossing my legs, I shrugged. "Well... that's too bad. Disclosing information like that might bring up past transgressions and I'd hate to have to deal with you finding that out." I smiled cheerfully.

Clay's mouth dropped open and he fumbled for some words. The door opened and a boy around the same age walked in. His dark hair shielding his face for a moment. "I apologize for being late."

He took the seat Clay had been occupying. Adjusting his glasses, he said, "My name is Akane. You're Hikari, correct? Lord Death's middle child? Clay, you can take these to the two gentleman sitting on the couch." Akane handed two clipboards to him with paperwork on top.

I nodded. "They told you that my brother and I were attending."

Akane typed on the computer, much quicker and more efficiently than Clay. He paused. "Kid is taking the Eat path, but it says here that you've chosen both the Eat and the Not path." He made it sound like that was unheard of.

"I'm already a skilled meister, so these classes will be boring. I only came to watch out for Kid. Figured I might as well learn something new while I'm stuck here."

Akane smiled, nodding his head. "You have two weapons, that's rare."

"Runs in the family. Kid had Patti and Liz. Sora and Yuki are mine. And then of course, Tessie had Kaede and Daichi." How is that rare? Having two weapons to channel our power into was necessary to control our power. Tessie couldn't tap into it yet, but one day she'll need both those boys to help her out.

"Well, welcome to the academy. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come find me," Akane said, handing my schedule.

Clay stood up when Sora and Yuki did. He still seemed afraid of me. "See you guys later," He said to the boys and retreated into the office.

"He's a cool weapon! And he's an intelligence agent! But we can't tell anyone. What classes did you get us?" Yuki's words came a million miles a minute. That boy was so full of energy he was practically bursting at the seams.

"Slow down, Yuki. Here," I said, letting him have the paper. My head started to pound. Not now. I excused myself to the nearest bathroom. "Leave me alone," I muttered, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

It started.

 _Let. Me. In._

 _Let. Me. In._

 _LET ME IN. LET ME IN. LET ME IN. LET ME IN. LET ME IN. LET ME IN._

 _LETMEINLETMEINLETMEIN_ _LETMEIN!_

Over and over. Louder and Louder. I pulled at my hair, resting my elbows on the sink. "Go away. Go away! Leave me alone!" I shouted, feeling some pieces of my hair ripping out my scalp. Get out of my head!

Silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Cold took over. My body didn't feel cold. It was inside, in my bones. I squeezed my eyes closed at this familiar feeling. Don't look. It isn't real. He isn't real. The Madness inside me bubbled at his call. "Leave me alone," I said through clenched teeth. My skin crawled, like evil lurked around me.

"Won't you please let me in?" His silky voice whispered in my ear, like he was right behind me.

Whirling around, my eyes darted around the empty bathroom. He isn't here. It isn't real. Reality started to crumble around me. Shadows danced around the room, and it began again.

Let. Me. In.

Let. Me. In.

Louder and louder, hurting my ears. I covered them with my hands. My breaths became heavier as the air thickened. It was coming. The shadows wrapped around me, crushing my bones. A shrill scream left my lips. Below me on the floor, his third eye opened, peering into my soul, poking at my Madness.

"Hikari!" A voice brought me out of the hallucination. Spirit crouched in front of me, prying my hands out of my hair before I jerked out anymore. "Hikari, calm down. You'll bring the whole school down!" The school rumbled underneath me.

My hands latched onto his jacket. Fear filled me. "Spirit… it's happening again. He's in my head." He was prodding my untapped power and madness. Against my will the floor started shaking as again as my powers became unstable.

Spirit hauled me up into his arms. "Stein can fix you." As he stood up, the mirror lit up, showing my father. Spirit bowed his head slightly. "Lord Death, Hikari is becoming unstable."

"He's here, I can feel him," I said, squirming out of Spirit's hold to stager over to my father as he came through the mirror. "He's here."

Father caught me in his arms, not sporting his usual gloves. "Wait outside, Spirit," he said in a low voice that I hadn't heard in a long time. Once alone, Father asked, "Hikari, did you stop taking Stein's serum?" The image of the fake Lord Death disappeared, and in its place, was my real father. His tall stature. Dark black hair like all his kids.

"Well…" I had stopped. Those shots hurt and the serum made me… feel. It conflicted with my apathetic nature. My silence dug myself a deeper hole.

"It isn't optional, daughter. You will take it," he said, removing his mask. His gold eyes peered down into mine, and he held my face in his hands "Asura is strong, and your bond with him is both a blessing and a curse. But as you are now would not be enough to defeat him in your mind." Father's soothing voice dissolved my fear. His wavelength reached out and calmed my own.

"Teach me how. I want to make it stop." Father was the strongest being on earth. And I had the potential to become just as strong. I'd already connected one of my lines of Sanza, which Kid had yet to do.

Father shook his head, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "One day, you will understand why this burden cannot be laid on you, Hikari. For now, he is locked far away and cannot escape his bonds."

Lies. Asura was near. I could feel his dark madness swirling around the academy. Why does Father need to lie about it? Does he really believe that Asura could turn me to his side? My connection to him was strong, but I would never… Stepping forward, I hid my face in the fabric of my father's shirt and wrapped my arms around him. "How can he make me feel so strange when my nature is to be alone?"

Father pet my head, and held me tight with his other arm. "You were not created to be alone, Hikari. While I did instill that part of me in you, along with my apathy, you are not just those qualities alone. It's proven in your care for your brother and your weapons, despite the feelings that make up your soul. You are strong, my daughter, much stronger than I imagined you would be at this age, but you must take the serum from Stein. Take the necessary precautions, and when the time comes, I will teach you how to defeat Asura."

My shock couldn't be contained. My father might be perceived as a goofy Lord of Death, but that was an illusion. The real Lord Death was the grim reaper in front of me. I much preferred this version of him. Pulling away to look up in to his eyes, I replied, "Then I will take the serum as you want me to."

"Continue to grow and open your world up to the things around you, Hikari. Know that I am always proud of the young lady you've become," Father said with a smile. The mirror behind us lit up with a call. "I must go." Before stepping through the portal, he turned his head to look back at me one more time. "Hikari, stay on your path and you will become an excellent grim reaper."

He… believes in me.

Spirit still stood outside the bathroom, directing students away who tried to enter. "Stein's office is the other way," he called after me.

"My class is this way," I answered, annoyed. Of all my father's weapons, Spirit was the most irritating. He doesn't understand anything. Before he could ask the stupid question, I turned back to face him. "Stein can't give me the serum here. It's not a simple procedure, not like a shot in the arm. He's teaching right now, so there isn't any point of me skipping class to wait for him." Skipping on my first day? Absurd.

Sora and Yuki were waiting outside the classroom door. Both sported equally concerned looks. Yuki was the first to react, running forward and engulfing me in a hug. "How are you?" His voice kept low to keep onlookers from hearing.

"I'm alright," I answered, unsure. With our soul wavelengths in perfect harmony, they had felt the strain on my soul from my encounter with Asura. So many people were in hallway meant I couldn't say anything about it. Allowing my fear to get out of control would only give Asura the opportunity to creep back into my mind.

As the hallway cleared, Sora asked what they both were thinking. "It's him again, isn't it?" No one needed to reply for the answer to be clear. Sighing heavily, Sora ran his hand through his hair. "Stein's going to fix it, though, right?"

"Yes, that's what Father wants." Entering the classroom of the NOT students, the only open seats were in the back next to Clay and Akane. Sliding into the middle seat, I laid my head on the desk. Sora sat on one side of me, rubbing my back, and Yuki sat on the other, holding my hand under the table.

"Hey, new girl, you sick or something?" Clay asked, leaning around Yuki to talk to me.

Sora spoke up for me, laughing the question away. My eyes slid closed, and classroom around me dissolved. Falling to my knees on the floor, coughing up black liquid. My body felt as though it was being crushed. It took all my strength to lift my head. My eyes met his.

"Come now, little sister, let me make it all go away," Asura's silky voice filled my ears. He reached out to brush his fingers across my cheek. "Let me in, and I'll make you even stronger than our father."

Stronger? Something deep inside awoke at his words. Is it what Stein locks away with his serum? "N-no. I won't let you control me!" I shouted at him.

Asura laughed, loudly. It turned maniacal, shaking his whole body. His face contorted, exposing his third eye. "Fight it. _Please_ fight it. Watching you struggle against your true nature brings me great entertainment. _Struggle. Fail._ Let me see your façade crumble around you as you descend into the Madness that lurks inside you." The laughter continued.

Screams brought me back to reality. "Is it an earthquake?" "Shouldn't Lord Death be able to stop it!" "Someone call Lord Death!"

Sora stood up, shielding me from view. "Everyone calm down! It's subsiding." The relief in his voice hit me hard. I'd done it again.

The door flew open and Stein rolled in, still sitting in the chair. "Pardon the interruption, but I require Hikari and her weapons, Sora and Yuki, to come with me to my lab." He locked his gaze on me, and though he seemed calm, I could read his wavelength and it was panicked.

"Hikari, we have to go," Yuki said, shaking me a little. He tried not to make a scene but the whole class was looking at us.

My body couldn't handle the strain. It was taking all my strength to keep the Madness at bay inside me. Shaking my head, I replied. "Here. It has to be done here." My voice squeaked out. They have to understand… they should feel the strain on my soul.

Akane stood, adjusting his glasses. "Professor, I propose we take this lesson to another classroom. It seems that Professor Stein has business to conduct with Lord Death's daughter. It would be best not to interfere." Under his instructions, the students left the room. He approached Stein. "Is there anything I can do to help? I'd hate for her Madness to take over."

He knows about the Madness? Sora lifted me up and carried me down to the big desk down at the front of the class. He turned his gaze on Akane. "Understand that this will not be easy. She's not in the condition to take this serum without immense pain to her body. As such, her reaper powers could strike out at you."

"I'm well aware of the dangers of locking away pieces of the grim reaper soul. It was part of my advanced study before her arrival. Lord Death asked me look into it himself. So that should an occasion such as this arrive, I could lend my assistance," Akane replied.

Yuki transformed his hand into the tip of his blade, cutting a line up my shirt. He grimaced at the sight of the scars that showed on my torso. This procedure had been done to me many times, each time added a new mark. "Hikari, we're going to get you all better, okay?" Yuki forced his smile, but the worry in his voice showed.

Stein rolled over, examining my state. "Oh dear. It seems her hold on her madness is slipping. We'll need to give twice the normal dose. This isn't for the faint of heart, NOT agents. I'll be cutting into her very soul to administer the serum." Stein dropped his gaze to look at me. "Hikari, don't let it take control. If you do…"

If I do, then my Madness will take over and Father will have no choice but to kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

Arching my back as much as I could with Sora holding my shoulders and Yuki pushing down hard on my hips, another scream threatened to escape. My chest heaved under the strain of my soul being ripped open. It would become too much to handle soon. Stein had made the first incision into my soul, and the large dose in his hand. "Hold her still. If this misses, she could lose control," Stein said, rolling his chair up closer to me. He peered down into the cut. "Oh my. This doesn't look good."

Sora gave me a forced smile. "Hold on a little bit longer Hikari. We're going to make you better." He bent down and pressed his forehead to mine. "Please fight it. I can feel your soul straining under the madness. You're stronger than him." His voice came out low, so only I heard him. He tightened his grip on my shoulders.

Yuki could feel it too. It showed on his face, clammy features. His blue eyes were filled with worry. Even with how much I struggled against him, I could feel his trembling hands. "Please…" No one but three of us knew how close to danger I was.

The first needle ripped into my soul, causing me to scream in pain. Rocking my body as much as I could to escape, tears spilled over. "Don't! Please don't!" I begged, struggling to break free. That's the worst pain. Broken bones didn't amount to anything compared to this. My eyes met Clay's, tears pooling in them. "Stop them! I can control it! Please!"

Clay's grip on my ankles lessened slightly. "What happens if her madness takes over?" he asked.

Stein prepped the second syringe. "She's a grim reaper. There are few more powerful beings in existence." There probably isn't anything stronger than a grim reaper. Father had the most power of all, but each of us kids were equally strong, and could surpass him one day.

My head lifted to look at Clay. "Do you want to find out?" I asked. The voice sounded like me. My mouth had moved, but I hadn't meant to say that. With Clay not holding down so hard, I shifted my hips suddenly, freeing one leg to kick him hard in the face. His nose made a crunch noise.

Clay stumbled back, holding his nose.

Yuki jumped up on the table, using his whole body to hold down my legs and hips. "Hikari, calm down! You're losing control!" He turned desperately to Stein. "Do it now!"

Akine held my gaze, calculating eyes working out a solution. "If she loses control, I'm unsure of how we'll contain her. None of us are strong enough. Hikari, lose to the madness and you will be eliminated." His even tone held no remorse for those words. He was willing to sacrifice me in order to keep the madness from wreaking havoc on the school.

A laugh bubbled up from deep inside. "By who? You? I'm stronger than everyone where. Even my own father knows how strong I can be," I answered. Forcing back the madness that had begun to take over, I lifted my head once more to meet Clay's gaze. "Get my brother. Get Kid. I need—" Like being swallowed by darkness, the room around me became distant.

 _"That's it, little sister. Let me show you true power," Asura's voice whispered into my ear. His arms draped over my shoulder, and his head rested on top of mine. Sliding his fingertips along my arms until he reached my hands, he laced his fingers through mine, lifting my arms upwards. "Release your true self to me."_

My mind was paralyzed. It isn't possible for him to take over my body, but my madness responded to his call. His voice softly coaxed me into compliance, whispering horrible things into my ear. Moving like a puppet, my lips twisted up in a smile. "Sora!"

His wary expression was amusing. "You can't fool me. I'm linked with Hikari's soul," he responded. Hikari. His eyes were narrowed, not happy with the Hikari in front of him. His soul wavered, trying to calm my own.

"I _am_ Hikari," I replied, twisting my hands free of Akine. Reaching up to grab Sora's head, I jerked him down to smash his face against my forehead, knocking him off balance. Yuki's surprise only lasted a few seconds. I sat up, grabbing the back of his shirt. Digging my knee up into his stomach, I rolled back, tossing him off me and into Sora. The two collapsed on the ground, groaning in pain.

Stein stopped Akine from reaching out to grab me. "No. She'll kill you," Stein said.

Asura's laugh filled my head, causing my entire body shake, mirroring his laughter. Rising to my feet on the table, my head fell to the side at an uncomfortable angle to be able to look back at them. "He's right. I will kill you," I said with a lopsided grin. Asura squeezed me tighter, gaining more control. Maybe I really did want to kill them. Maybe Father was wrong to lock away my madness. It feels good.

"You should run," Sora said, picking himself up. His nose had started to bleed. He spoke to Akine but kept his eyes on me. Smart boy! "You don't have your weapon. Her power will overwhelm you."

I clapped my hands, impressed. "Good speech! However, I'd like to make one little correction," I said, pointing over my shoulder to the door behind me. "You _can_ run. If you think you'll make it to the door before I catch you! Ooh!" I clapped my hands together, having a brilliant idea. "Let's make it game. I like games."

"Yuki," Sora said, holding out his hand. Yuki transformed into his weapon form. "You'll have to get through me first, Hikari." He swung the blade around, trying to be intimidating.

"Aww, that's so cute!" I cooed, walking to the edge of the table and jumping off. I held my hands behind my back. "I'll give you a chance. I won't move for three whole seconds. Promise I won't cheat." It wouldn't be long enough for any of them to escape but it would be entertaining to watch them try!

 _Asura pulled my consciousness back in. "Let the madness consume you. Let me guide you into more power, Hikari." He covered my eyes with my hands. "Feel it. Another line of Sanzu is connection. You'll gain more power." He moaned in pleasure. "That's it. Let me show you, my sweet little sister."_

Sora seemed unsure, but what choice does he have. His soul wavelength strained under mine. "Hikari, forgive me," he said softly.

"One," I counted, saying it slow.

No one moved.

I grinned. "Two—" Turning my head to look back at the two unarmed, I knew that Sora would strike. He wouldn't aim to kill. No, he couldn't bring himself to do that. His feelings for me were too strong. His soul had already given away that.

But as he moved, I slipped around him. "Three!" Twisting my body around quickly, I placed a hard kick to his ribs, sending him flying across the room. He crashed into the desks, breaking some of them as he fell to the floor. "Two down, two to go!" I said, brushing my hands together. With my second line of Sanzu connected, my power only increased.

"Any ideas?" Stein asked to the NOT agent standing beside him.

Before I could take half a step, Yuki's weapon from flew right past my face, narrowly missing me. It lodged into the wall. Asura whispered to me. _Kill him._ "You're getting on my nerves," I growled. Stalking over to him, I planted my foot down onto his chest hard, knocking the air of out him. "Why don't I rip your heart out?"

BANG.

A piece of compressed reaper soul hit my back, knocking me off balance. Smoke filled my lungs. Nevertheless, I laughed. My body was hunched over, and my movements felt stiff, mechanical. That damn hurts. Jerking my head sideways to look back, I grinned happily at the person standing at the door. The only person aside from my father who has as the power to stand against me.

"Oh, _hey_ big brother! _Wanna play?"_


End file.
